Season 5 Ep 7
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: This is ep 7 can't think of summary. PS NO MORE SPELLING MISTACKS and i no this is spelled wrong but if it really bothers you then you can tell me
1. Chapter 1

Nova and Sprx for the rest of the night either talked about each other being together, or they kiss. Sprx and Nova finally parted and went to bed at 1 in the morning. They both thought about each other in there sleep.

**SPRX POV/DREAM**

Sprx couldn't believe he shared his lips with Nova (and didn't get slapped). He couldn't believe Nova actually loved him. He was full of happiness, he couldn't wait to tough her lips again to hug her to just say that he loved her, it was perfect! He wanted her to be his forever. He couldn't wait till tomorrow to see Nova again.

**SPRX POV/DREAM**

**NOVA POV/DREAM**

Nova was so happy. She admitted that she loved Sprx and that Sprx loved her back. She never felt so happy. I can't even think of being mad, I just can't. Man I never knew that I could be so happy. I better make it clear that he's mine though. I love him to much. Besides he's a good kisser, who knew

**NOVA POV/DREAM**

_EARLY NEXT MORNING..._

Master Chee woke everyone up at 6 a.m. She said, "Eat so you will be ready for training, then at 7, Jin-may you will be first to train", Jin-may nodded her head and then began to make breakfast. When Master Chee left the room Nova and Sprx began there morning. Sprx began to massage Nova's shoulders when her back was to Sprx. "Hey gorges you feel stress" said Sprx while rubbing Nova's shoulders. Nova turned around to face Sprx. This got some attention from the rest of the team. "I'm not stress when I'm around you" she said as she put her arms around Sprx's neck. Sprx put his arms around Nova's waist. Everyone stared at them is shock. "Then I must be the lucky monkey". "Why's that"? "Because that means I get the loving Nova" said Sprx as he kissed Nova's lips. Nova kissed him back.

Chiro couldn't contain himself any more "Wait-a-go Sprx"! Sprx and Nova broke apart and smiled at Chiro. "Oh young love" said Otto as he made a kissy face. "So your finally together" asked Gibson with a smile on his face. Sprx replied, "What dose it look like Brain Stain, Nova's my girl now". "Only if you behave" said Nova playfully. "Go Nova" said Jin-may as she gave a wink to Nova. "I congratulate you" said Antauri with also a smile. Everyone began to eat.

6:57

Jin-may was trying to concentrate on getting ready for training, Otto was trying to find if there was any chocolate in the do joe, Antauri was meditating, Gibson was thinking of a warm up routine, Chiro was with Sprx and Nova as Nova was trying to teach them how to pick up the heavy weights from yesterday. "I can't believe you guys can't pick these up" said Nova as she piked up a weight.

"Alright well it's 7 got-to-go" said Jin-may. "Hope Master Chee doesn't cause anymore injuries on you" (Jin-may has a small dent in the back of her head from Master Chee)said Chiro as he gave Jin-may a peck on the cheek. Jin-may smiled then left.

_In the training room_

Jin-may walked into the room. Something though wasn't rite. Master Chee was not there... Or was she? Out of no where something extremely hard hit Jin-may in the back knocking her over. "You must be ready for a surprise attack" said Master Chee. Jin-may shot a dozen missals at Master Chee "You have scanners, so you must use them, try to find my weak points" said Master Chee who dodged them all the missals. Jin-may scanned Master Chee. It seemed a though she had a injury or something on her knee, it was covered up by her robes. "Thats one of her weak points, but I don't want to hurt her" thought Jin-may. Master Chee punched Jin-may in the face- with was painful, "But she's hurting me so it was not be so bad" thought Jin-may as she went it for the attack. She first got Master Chee's distraction by making it look like she was going to punch her in the face. Master Chee got into a blocking position. All of a sudden Jin-may got a sense of confidence. Jin-may shot a eye-laser at Master Chee's left and right, but Master Chee flipped over them. As Master Chee came to a landing Jin-may made her move. Master Chee's leg with the bad knee was the last part of her body to come on the floor. Jin-may got into a kicking stance, aimed for her knee and kicked her to the ground. No time for victory she pined Master Chee o the ground got one of her missals and aimed it at Master Chee's face, not shutting it of-course. Jin-may was panting sweat dripping down her face. Master Chee smiled "You did very well" she said. Jin-may turned off her missal and stud up, getting off of Master Chee. "I hope I didn't hurt you" said Jin-may as she let out a hand for Master Chee. "No, it was just an old injury, I'm fine" said Master Chee as she took Jin-mays hand. Thats when Jin-may noticed that Master Chee was limping. "But your limping, I should of never hit your knee, you should sit down" said Jin-may. "No, you needed to learn when to use your scanners." "But you are limping." "I said I'm fine" Master Chee said firmly her tone sounded angry. "Sorry" said Jin-may as she backed off "No, I'm sorry for my tone." Master Chee and Jin-may starred at each other in silence. Master Chee then spoke "Let's move on to an other exercise".


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of Jin-may's training Master Chee limped around giving Jin-may different exercises such as, going through a course blind-folded, or destroying looking, just using sense of hearing and her missals. Jin-may was still worried about Master Chee though. "You, did very well Jin-may, you are learning how to use your powers more affectedly" said Master Chee. "Thank you Master Chee" said Jin-may "Who is next"? "Gibson." "Would you like me to get him?" "Ask him to come in 5 minuets I must do something very quickly" Master Chee said. "I'll tell him" said Jin-may as she walked out the door.

Every one was in Nova's old room. Gibson and Antauri were talking while playing chess. Chiro and Otto where whispering to each other about something, and Sprx was rubbing Nova's shoulders. "Hay Jin-may how did it go" said Chiro as he resized his girlfriend walking in the room. "I guess it was o-kay" said Jin-may walking towards the group. "You guess" asked Otto? "Yah well in the beginning of training when me and her where fighting, I pined her down by knocking her knee." "Which leg right or left" asked Nova picking up her head from Sprx's chest? "Her right why" asked Jin-may. "Because thats Master Chee's bad leg, a training accident" said Nova. "What happened" asked Sprx before anyone els could ask? "I don't know, when-ever I tried to ask Master Chee on how she got her injury she would look away from me, she just doesn't like to talk about it I guess." "When did the mystery injury acer" asked Gibson? "About 2 weeks before she left Master Offey's old do joe acutely now that I think about it." "So it was when you where still training with Master Offey" asked Gibson, Nova nodded her head. "Then that means it's beyond repair." "So where is Master Chee at this moment" asked Antauri? "In the training room doing something" said Jin-may. "Oh and she said that your next Gibson." "Alright" said Gibson as he headed towards the door "and by the way when the rest of you go no-won tell ask Master Chee about her knee" said Gibson "Why" asked Otto? "It seems as though she doesn't want any one to see her in weakness so, lets make it look like we don't see it" said Gibson as he left the room to the training room.

5:50 p.m

Gibson, Sprx, Otto, Chiro, and Antauri had all finished training and all noticed Master Chee's limp. Everyone was getting worried, not to mention everyone was also worried about Nova's training, Sprx looked the most worried. Master Chee had called everyone in to help if anything goes wrong.

"Nova I have thought of a different training exercise for you to help you learn how to control your anger" said Master Chee. "Here is what we'll do, I'm going to send you messages of the cold to your brain it will seem as though the cold is real, but it's not so this will push your anger you must try your hardest to make yourself see that the cold is not real then I you don't feel the cold then your anger and heat won't rise." "Let's do it" said Nova sounding a bit worried. The rest of the team was behind them looking at Nova and Master Chee. Master Chee closed her eyes, pulled her hand up and aimed it twards Nova.

Al of a sudden Nova felt cold, frost bite, it was frezing. But this isn't real, but it felt so real. Nova fell to her knees shivering.

Sprx was getting tense, he hated seeing Nova like this. He wished he could jump in and make Master Chee stop, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Nova you must fight your thoughts" said Master Chee. "That makes no sense" said Nova over her shivering. "You know it's not cold you know it, if you can't make your mind think of this then it will be harder for me to train you to control." "I'm trying but I can't." "You are being WEAK!" This ticked Nova off "I am not weak" screamed Nova she was now getting hot with anger. "Antauri what's happening Nova's loosing control" said Sprx worried? "I'm not sure, but we have to com her down in case anything happens" said Antauri. "Nova, you have to com down" yelled Sprx. "Sprx" asked Nova questionably? "It's me I'm hear, you have to com down." "I'm trying but it's to hard and it's so cold I can't take this anymore" said Nova as she put her arms around herself. "Master Chee you have to stop the training Nova can't take it much longer" yelled Chiro. "I'm not letting her off that easy" said Master Chee. "Nova said it herself she can't take it anymore" yelled Otto. "If you let her keep going and let her get any hotter she'll do the same thing she did yesterday, and Nova isn't in the chamber so we could get hurt" yelled Gibson. "LET HER GO" screamed Spx. "Master Chee I don't want to hurt anyone" said Nova. "I know your stronger than this" said Master Chee. She then put her hand down and opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Nova fell completely to the floor, Sprx raced over to Nova he pulled Nova into his arms "Nova, Nova you alright, are you okay" "I'm fine Sprx just a little fuzzy" said Nova as she got up. Everyone came over to where ova was, everyone then looked at Master Chee "Master Chee what were you doing" yelled Sprx! "Nova, you could of stayed longer" "No I couldn't I'm not able to control-" Nova was cut off. "Do not be WEAK" "I am not weak" said Nova getting up out of Sprx's arms. "If you want to control your anger and hate you must try, that was weakness!" "I tried, and you herd what Gibson said if I got any more angry then I would of gotten you hurt!" "What you faced was not even real cold, how will you be when there is real cold" asked Master Chee? Then it went silent, Master Chee continued speaking. "If you don't start taking control then you will hurt the ones you care about you must not end up like I did!" Everyone looked at Master Chee questionably "Wait what" asked Nova? Master Chee then looked as though she had said something she shouldn't have. "What did you just say" asked Nova "Nothing" "No you said end up like you did, what does that mean" asked Nova? Master Chee looked away. "What happened" still no answer "You have to tell us" said Chiro. Master Chee looked at the team. She sighed, "A long time ago when I was still training you thats when it happened." "When what happened" asked Otto? Master Chee sat down next to the team and began to tell a story.

"Master Offey was my trainer as well as Nova's. He did not have the power primate but he knew how to bring the power with in. He and I where training on how to control a part of the power primate. The dark side of the power primate. It isn't like a dark side, it brings out the anger and frustration of you. If you can control it you can use it as power. I always had trouble controlling it, and one day training went wrong. Master Offey was making me do an exercise that would help me learn to control it, but it did everything but. It was just to much for me to take. The power tuck control of me and I could not do anything about it." said Master Chee. Everyone looked bewildered. Master Chee continued "I began to destroy everything in site and soon I began to fight with Master Offey. He had no choice but to defend himself. That is how I got my injury to my knee. Anyway, when I had resized what I had done I was furious and scared with myself. I thought that I was unsafe in training, and stopped training with any dark part of the power primate, I only trained fiscally, not anything else. After 2 weeks or so Master Offey came in my room and said if you will not train with me on a power that you need to concur then I can not teach you, and the next day I left."

Everyone stared at Master Chee. Master Chee seemed so powerful and so tough, and to hear this was just, just, it didn't make sense at al. "That is why I guess I'm being so hard on you Nova, because I don't want you to loose control like I did" said Master Chee. Nova's head went up at this, she walked towards Master Chee and stood next to her. "You are one of the best trainers and fighters in the universe, I would want nothing more then to be like you" said Nova. "But I lost control and ended up hurting someone in the process, someone that cared for me and trained me for years. I don't want you to go through that" said Master Chee. "You are a great trainer and I need help in control of my anger and heat, you can help me but in the process of training I don't want to hurt anyone." Master Chee looked at Nova "I'm sorry Nova. I should not have been that tough on you" said Master Chee. "Well the night is still young why don't we try that again" said Nova? "Are you sure" asked Sprx sounding a bit worried. Nova kissed Sprx on the cheek "I'm not a baby, I can handle a little brain cold" said Nova playfully. "Alright then lets try again" said Master Chee Everyone went back to there position behind Master Chee and Nova. They stared training again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9:00 when Nova finally over came the cold. Nova had bee training for nearly 3 hours and by the expression on her face she was tired. Master Chee though looked excited and happy. "You didn't loose control of your anger, and that is what we are trying to accomplish. You did well even if it took a bit of work" said Master Chee. Nova looked happy at those words "Thanks" she said. "Now you all need some sleep for tomorrow's training" said Master Chee. Otto sighed "Do we have to get up early again" he asked? Master Chee smiled and nodded her head. "Why did I even ask"? Master Chee then wished the team goodnight and headed towards the door. "We should also get to bed" said Antauri. The team agreed and headed to the Robot.

When they reached the robot everyone looked tired, except for Sprx he looked sad and hurt. Nova noticed this and asked Sprx in a whisper "Hey what's wrong you look upset?" "I'll tell you when we're alone" whispered back Sprx.

"Well I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna hit the hay" said Chiro as he headed towards his tube. "Me too" said Jn-may as she kissed Chiro on the cheek and said goodnight to the rest of the team. "I'm also heading to bed" said Antauri. "As well as I, but can someone help me get Otto off of my foot" asked Gibson? There asleep on Gibson's foot was Otto. Otto wake up said Chiro as he pushed Otto. He didn't wake up. "How will we get him up" asked Chiro? "I know a way but you have to cover your ears" said Nova. "Why" asked Chiro sounding worried. "Cause then I'll kill your ear drums" said Nova. Everyone then covered there ears. Nova leaned over towards Otto's ear and took a deep breath "WAKE UP YOU GREEN BABOON" screamed Nova! "I surrender to yo macaroni" said Otto wakening up "What" asked Chiro and Sprx together? "Oh bad dream" said Otto looking a bit embarrassed. "Anyway because of Nova's way of waking Otto up I now have to rest my eardrums" said Gibson. "Like you could do any better" said Nova playfully. He smiled and headed to bed followed by Antauri, Jin-may, Chiro and Otto not noticing that Sprx and Nova were still in the command center. Now noticing they were alone Nova and Sprx looked at each other "So what's wrong" asked Nova concerned about her boyfriend? "It's nothing I was just thinking of something" said Sprx. Nova gave Sprx a face. "I know you better than that, and I can tell something is bothering you and I want to know what it is, is it me?" "What, no no well sort of." "Did I do anything wrong?" "No, it's not that" said Sprx as he sat in his chair, and scooted over to make room for Nova. "Then what is it" asked Nova as she sat next to him? "When Master Chee was telling us what happened to her I, I understood what she was saying. You know how I was controlled and it hurts to find that you hurt the people you love. And when Master Chee said I don't want you to go through that well I started to think of what might happen if you got controlled and I don't want you to go through that either" said Sprx. Nova looked as though she might cry (and she wanted to) but didn't. "Sprx I know that I could loose control but I have to train, and make sure that I don't ever hurt the people I love." Sprx pulled Nova onto his lab. "I know you have to train, but I just worry." "I know" said Nova as she kissed Sprx on the lips. After a while of kissing they finally went to there rooms and went to sleep.


End file.
